The Brompton Ritual
by wormbuffet
Summary: Young Sherlock Holmes, freshly arrived at Brompton Academy, fails his first challenge from Dudley and is forced to obey his every command for a night.


_When I first saw Young Sherlock Holmes, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Sherlock had failed during one of his challenges with Dudley. I also like to think this version of Sherlock is so honor-bound and naive, Dudley would have very little trouble forcing him into something dirty. :p Please review, and I'll get the second chapter with all the naughty bits up as soon as I edit it! _

* * *

><p>"I won't do it."<p>

The Captain of the rugby team grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him onto his knees. Dudley gave him a tiny smile, lit by the warm light of the hearth behind him. Fashionably dressed as always, his flax-coloured hair neatly watered and combed, Dudley stood primly on the hearth rug, looking down his long, aristocratic nose at the defeated boy.

"Ah, but Holmes, you made a promise you would do whatever penalty I commanded…surely you won't go back on your word? Is that the honorable thing to do?" He purred. His arms were crossed behind his back, as usual, giving him a preening appearance.

"What's honorable about this?"

"Why, this is fulfilling a promise. A challenge between gentlemen. You must do whatever I tell you to, tonight." Dudley surveyed Holmes's disheveled curls. He smiled again. He was all smiles tonight, smug as a cat. Holmes shook his head.

"I was defeated, and I admit that fairly. But what you suggest is disgusting, and ungentlemanly, and I will not do it!"

"Won't?"

Dudley took a threatening step forward and Sherlock flinched despite himself. The blond boy smirked at this, gloating at his power over Holmes. He pointed to the rug at his feet.

"Crawl to me."

Sherlock looked at him.

"What- on my hands and knees?"

"Do it."

Holmes stared at him for a second, seeing the command for the exercise in dominance that it was, but obeyed. He crawled slowly forwards on the thick carpet, reached the hearth rug, and stopped. But Dudley beckoned him closer. Holmes refused to move, sensing something. Dudley made a simple gesture to the darker-haired boy, and the Rugby Captain dragged him the rest of the way forwards. Holmes barely had a moment to catch his breath before Dudley gripped the hair on the back of his head and pressed his face against the front of his trousers. Holmes could feel something hard press hotly through the fabric against his cheek and had to force himself not to cry out. He felt prickles on his spine. The situation was rapidly progressing into something much more serious, much more disturbing than a schoolboy challenge. Dudley rolled his hips against the young detective's face, tilting his head to admire the look of horror on the dark-haired boy's face. His entourage tittered from the shadowy armchairs on the sides of the room.

Tears pricked in Holmes's eyes. He whimpered, but Dudley's grip was firm. He could feel the heat.

"Now…" purred his captor. "Undo the zip, with your teeth."

Holmes swallowed what threatened to become tears and lowered his head, nosing against the front of Dudley's trousers. He managed to nose the fold aside, but he couldn't get the zipper between his front teeth. He tongued it desperately, feeling the rigid hardness behind it, looming. In just seconds…the humiliation loomed ahead. The metal was warm and slippery with his spit. Dudley began to count down from ten. Holmes whimpered again and nipped frantically. Finally, the tiny ridge at the end caught in his teeth and he drew his head down, pulling the zip open.

"Ahh, well done, Holmes. I'm surprised…are you experienced at this? I should have known, with that floppy hair of yours..." Dudley taunted in an odd, low voice. Holmes glowered up at him, dark eyes burning with humiliation and loathing. He wished he'd tried harder at the challenge. If only he'd been quicker, had considered all the angles...He wouldn't be here right now, on his knees in the darkened common room, about to commit unspeakable acts for his new worst enemy. The paler boy smirked. He had full, coral-coloured lips that drew naturally into an elegant pout, scarcely seeming to move when he spoke. The carefully passive features and hooded eyes, deceptively languid, were all deliberate signs of breeding. Everything, from his friends to his tone of voice, was meticulously arranged to perfection. Dudley's vanity knew no bounds.

"Now…" Dudley studied his victim, a queer little smile still playing about his full lips. With one hand he played with the open zipper, the other's fingers twisted roughly in Sherlock's curls. "You know what to do."

Sherlock glared insolently up at him, lip curled.

"No, I don't."

"Do it."

"Do what?"

Dudley's smile broadened. He leaned down until his lips just barely brushed Holmes's ear.

"_Suck my cock_."

The words were soft, so soft, his breath tickling the loose curls that fell around his ears. Sherlock felt his stomach lurch, as if now the words had been spoken, there was no pretending it wasn't happening. He shook his head, unable to raise his eyes from the hearth rug. He couldn't. Wouldn't.

Dudley stood, relaxing his grip on Sherlock's hair. He nodded at his entourage, who slipped from the dormitory like eels, making no sound. They were alone now in the firelight, Holmes still kneeling, Dudley with his back to the hearth. The fair-haired boy thrust an arm behind his back, a habitual gesture when he spoke.

"Holmes…" The voice was gentle, causing his companion to look up. "Holmes, I've sent them out. We're alone now. You should be grateful. It's not commonplace to accommodate the losing party, especially someone as insufferable as you, but you're new here, and…" he broke off. Smiled.

"I will not do it."

"You must. You swore. Maybe you're not familiar with the rules here yet, as the new boy, but a challenge is a challenge, and you lost it. I know it seems indecent, but that's how we play here at Brompton Academy. Holmes…Sherlock, was it? This is a tradition as old as any of them. Think of it as an exercise in humility and a lesson of your place. Perhaps next time you'll think twice before boasting, as you're so wont to do…" Dudley's sweet lips turned up in a little smile again. "Perhaps next time, _you'll _win."

His cheer and calm unnerved Holmes. He was enjoying this. He was really going to make him do it, and he was looking forwards to it. This was more than schoolboy sport. This wasn't just fulfilling a promise. Fury and disgust made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Dudley was abusing his code of honor for his own disgusting, unnatural purposes, humiliating Holmes in the process.

Dudley ran a soft hand up Holmes's throat til it rested beneath his chin.

"So come, you can accept your loss and perform your penalty, or, I can have them make you...and they'll all know you broke your word…" the hand tightened on his jaw, squeezing. Holmes jerked his head away, glowering, but inside his head his mind was churning. Accept, and create a humiliating secret between him and this boy, or fight…and be beaten and forced to do it in front of the others, losing even more honor…

Broken hearted, he turned his head back to face Dudley and swallowed his pride. He cleared his throat of snot from the tears that still threatened to come.

"Do…" his voice broke and he tried again. "Do you want to sit down or something?"

* * *

><p>I'll have the rest up later :) Let me know if you like it so far!<p> 


End file.
